Shelter for my Soul
by ShanMah
Summary: Mai doit faire face à son passé pour pouvoir enfin avancer...
1. Reminiscences

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, les cartes non plus, bref, aucun élément de l'univers Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient et ne m'apporte des profits !

**Rating :** M, pour l'ambiance « dark » et éventuellement certaines scènes, je verrai comment je me sentirai.

**Persos principaux :** Mai Valentine (personnage central), Joey Wheeler, Valon.

**Chronologie :** Quelques mois après Waking the Dragons !

**Précisions :** Je n'écoute l'anime qu'en anglais, donc les noms de personnages et de cartes sont en anglais, je ne les connais pas en français et puis « Dame Harpie » au lieu de « Harpie Lady », ça me fait dresser les poils de bras !

**Catégories :** Drama/Romance/Angst/Friendship, bref, plusieurs…

**A shelter for my Soul**

**Chapitre 1 : Reminiscences**

_La solitude, l'isolement. Elle frappait sur le verre, criait de toutes ses forces pour qu'on la sauve. Mais ils persistaient tous à lui tourner le dos. Même Joey…_

_Elle regardait Valon tomber après son duel, __**à cause d'elle**__._

_Elle courait vers Joey qui s'effondrait pour l'empêcher de tomber, les larmes aux yeux. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient à moitié fermés, alors qu'il prononçait des mots que Mai avait voulu entendre depuis longtemps, mais qui lui transpercèrent leur cœur lorsqu'ils franchirent les lèvres de Joey :_

_- Félicitations… t'as gagné…_

Le cri de Mai perça le silence de la nuit.

Une silhouette se redressa d'un coup dans son lit, faiblement éclairée par la lumière blafarde de la lune.

Le souffle court, la main sur le cœur, Mai Valentine tentait de reprendre ses esprits. On aurait pu penser – à tort – que le cauchemar, à force de se répéter, finirait par ne plus lui faire d'effet.

Erreur.

Chaque nuit, le rêve revenait. De plus en plus long, de plus en plus précis… de plus en plus fort. Même si toutes les âmes capturées par le sceau avaient été libérées, incluant celles de Valon et de Joey… jamais Mai ne pourrait se pardonner ce qu'ils avaient subis tous les deux, à cause d'elle. Tous les deux avaient voulu la protéger, à leur façon, mais aveuglée par son envie de pouvoir, elle les avait repoussés. Elle avait laissé Valon se sacrifier et, par deux fois, avait forcé Joey à l'affronter en duel.

La jeune femme se leva de son lit. De toute façon, même si elle y restait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dormirait plus de la nuit. Après s'être habillée, elle sortit dehors.

La nuit automnale était plutôt fraîche, mais Mai n'en avait rien à faire. Elle marchait sur le trottoir, sans but précis. Les rues étaient entièrement vides, ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, puisqu'il était passé trois heures du matin. Seuls les talons de ses bottes frappant sur le ciment au rythme de ses pas brisaient le silence nocturne. Les mains dans les poches de son jean noir, elle avançait sous la lumière de la lune. Derrière elle, une moto arrivait à vive allure.

Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsque les pneus crissèrent sur le bitume au feu rouge de l'intersection qu'elle était en train de traverser.

- Oh, ça alors, dit une voix au fort accent australien alors qu'elle était au milieu de la rue.

La jeune femme se figea. Cette voix. Était-il possible que…

- Mai Valentine. Si je m'attendais à te voir ce soir…

Lorsque la duelliste parvint à se retourner, ses yeux lui confirmèrent ce que ses oreilles savaient déjà.

La personne sur la moto… était Valon. Il tenait son casque entre ses mains et regardait la jeune femme, parfaitement indifférent au feu de signalisation qui venait de virer au vert.

- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, renchérit-il.

- Je te renvoie le compliment, dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle se souvenait comment il avait interrompu son duel contre Joey pour la sauver. Elle entendait encore sa voix résonner dans sa tête : « _Avec le pouvoir de la pierre d'Orichalcos… je brise le Sceau !_ » Le Sceau s'était rompu… mais Valon avait été blessé. Mai détourna le regard.

- Tu devrais rester loin de moi. Je ne peux rien t'apporter de bien, tu devrais t'en souvenir. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne.

- Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens que c'est moi qui t'ai emmenée à Dartz… tout ce qui est arrivé par après est ma faute.

Mai se retourna pour reprendre son chemin. Moins il y aurait de gens qui l'entoureraient, moins il y aurait de gens qui risquaient de souffrir à cause d'elle.

- Attends !

Il courut pour la rattraper et la retenir par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un verre ? Juste toi et moi.

Doucement, Mai dégagea son bras.

- Je suis sérieuse, Valon.

- Mais moi aussi, je suis sérieux. S'il-te-plaît. Juste un.

Mai le regarda quelques instants, visiblement indécise. À sa crainte d'être encore source de malheur et de souffrance autour d'elle s'ajoutait un souvenir douloureux : une nuit pas si différente de celle-ci, elle s'était retrouvée dehors après un cauchemar, et avait été interpellée par Valon. La suite constituerait à jamais la partie de sa vie dont Mai avait le plus honte.

- Ça t'engage à rien. Juste… tu as l'air toute seule, ce soir, et moi aussi. Autant être deux, non ? Je promets que je ne fais partie d'aucune organisation.

En silence, la jeune femme finit par hocher la tête. Si elle restait seule ce soir encore, elle ne ferait que ruminer ses cauchemars sans cesse, pendant des heures.

- Génial ! Je t'emmène dans un endroit qui va t'obliger à sourire !

Le jeune homme la prit par la main pour la mener à sa moto, qu'il fit redémarrer en trombe. Le bar dans lequel il l'emmena lui apparut, dès qu'elle y mit les pieds, comme un endroit décontractant, relaxant. Paisible. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. À part eux, il n'y avait que deux ou trois clients, tous assis au comptoir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond, où ils s'assirent sur des fauteuils.

- Alors, dit-il après que le serveur ait déposé les commandes sur la table basse devant eux. Tu joues encore ?  
- Non, répondit Mai d'un ton catégorique en prenant son verre. J'ai trop peur de ce que je peux devenir dans un duel. Toi ?  
- Non plus.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Mais pas parce que j'ai peur des conséquences. Toute cette histoire m'a carrément enlevé tout le plaisir que je ressentais dans les duels avant que ça arrive. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
- Parce que je me demande pourquoi tu as décidé de m'adresser la parole. Et pourquoi tu as insisté pour passer du temps avec moi. J'aurais cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir, après ce qui est arrivé.

Il balaya l'air du revers de sa main en prenant une gorgée dans son verre.

- J'ai mis tout ça derrière moi. Tu devrais faire pareil. On était tous un peu… cinglés sur les bords dans cette histoire. Rafael, Alistair, toi, moi… mais je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment voulu faire ce qu'il a pu faire alors… je ne nous en veux pas. Surtout pas à toi.

En parlant, Valon l'avait étudié du regard. Après quelques secondes de silence, il secoua doucement la tête et baissa les yeux vers le contenu de son verre.

- Mais je crois que je devrais revoir mes positions et me blâmer de t'avoir embarquée dans tout ça, quand je vois ce que ça t'a fait. C'est à ça que tu pensais tout à l'heure, non ? « Si je le suis, est-ce que je risque encore quelque chose ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre avant de reprendre en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Je suis désolé, Mai. À l'époque, je pensais sincèrement agir pour ton bien en te permettant d'obtenir le statut que tu méritais.  
- Je sais, Valon. Je t'en veux pas.  
- T'es drôlement plus indulgente envers les autres qu'envers toi-même, pas vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne te pardonnes pas comme tu l'as fait avec moi ?  
- Parce que toi, tu as déjà été assez puni.  
- En perdant face à Wheeler ?

Le cœur de Mai se resserra à la simple évocation de son nom, les souvenirs remontant en elle. La vision de Joey s'affaiblissant dans ses bras alors que le Sceau lui retirait son âme était l'image la plus déchirante qu'il lui serait jamais donnée de voir.

- Si j'ai été assez puni avec ça, alors toi aussi. Perdre ton âme face à Rafael, c'était pas assez pour toi ?  
- J'ai eu ce que je méritais, rien de plus.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que le souvenir s'imposait à elle malgré sa résistance. Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit pendant leur duel, malgré sa détermination à lui faire perdre son âme… lorsqu'il s'était effondré pour de bon dans ses bras, il avait trouvé moyen d'arracher la pierre d'Orichalcos de son cou et de la lancer au loin.

- Mai ?  
- Valon… est-ce que tu sais comment j'ai été libérée de son emprise ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il avait toujours simplement supposé que Joey avait réussi à la raisonner, à lui ouvrir les yeux. Et, pour ça, il avait un énorme respect pour Joey Wheeler.

- C'est à cause de Joey.  
- Je m'en doutais.  
- Mais pas de la façon que tu crois. Il a essayé de m'arrêter tout le long du duel, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Et puis… à un moment, il n'avait presque plus de points… et il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre de mon attaque. Je l'ai regardé et… j'ai été incapable d'ordonner mon attaque. Il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, alors le Sceau a considéré qu'il avait perdu. Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'il me pousse en arrachant le fragment à mon cou.  
- Et sans le fragment de pierre d'Orichalcos, l'influence de Dartz disparaissait, comprit Valon.

Mai hocha la tête.

- Alors je comprends encore moins pourquoi tu t'en veux.

Devant son regard interrogatif, il poursuivit :

- Wheeler lui-même ne t'en voulait pas pour ce qui est arrivé, puisque son dernier geste a été de te sauver.

- Je pense que c'est justement ça le pire… savoir qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

Subtilement, Valon parvint à faire glisser la conversation vers des sujets moins éprouvants pour la jeune femme. Il réussit même à la faire rire, comme avant. Lorsqu'il la ramena chez elle, elle semblait aller mieux que lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans la rue. Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Merci, Valon.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi, Mai.

Elle se détourna pour marcher vers la porte de l'immeuble.

- Attends !

Mai se retourna. Assis sur sa moto, Valon tenait quelque chose entre son index et son majeur. Quelque chose qui lui appartenait.

- Tu la reveux ?

Mai demeura immobile quelques secondes en regardant la carte qu'il tenait. Il s'agissait de la harpie qu'elle lui avait donnée avant de partir. Lentement, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, je n'en ai plus besoin. Disons que c'est un souvenir.

Elle poussa la porte vitrée de l'immeuble où se trouvait son appartement.

- Et si je veux te revoir ?

- Tu connais mon adresse maintenant, non ?

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilà, premier chapitre fini… des reviews seraient appréciées ! ;)


	2. Breakaway

**Note : **Quelques semaines après le premier chapitre !

**Chapitre 2 : Breakaway**

Le soleil se couchait sur la ville, et la jeune femme se préparait pour rejoindre Valon au restaurant. Encore une fois, il l'avait obligée à sortir de chez elle, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi. Après avoir fini de se coiffer, elle quitta l'endroit. Le restaurant choisi n'était qu'à quelques rues de son appartement, alors elle avait décliné l'offre de Valon de venir la chercher. Marcher lui ferait du bien, avait-elle affirmé avec un sourire. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient sur le trottoir alors qu'elle se dirigeait tranquillement vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

- Fais de l'air et fous-moi la paix !

Elle se figea en entendant la voix provenant de la ruelle qu'elle venait de dépasser. Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être…

- Accepte le défi ou déclare forfait. Ce que je ne recommande pas.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! Alors bouge de là. Ma sœur m'attend à la gare, pigé ?

Elle recula de quelques pas. Cachée derrière le mur, elle risqua un regard vers l'intérieur de la ruelle. La personne qui lui tournait le dos – et qui semblait menacer la seconde – était reconnaissable entre mille, avec sa carrure, ses cheveux blonds et le drapeau américain sur sa tête. Mai ne voyait que de l'autre personne une paire de jambes, mais elle aurait aussi reconnu la voix entre mille.

Joey Wheeler. Joey Wheeler et Keith, ce soi-disant champion qui était apparemment incapable de gagner sans tricher. Il tentait visiblement de forcer Joey à jouer un duel contre lui, mais dans quel but ? Mai n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre pour le découvrir.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac pour en sortir la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main. L'étui de cuir noir qui contenait son deck. Elle le saisit par la courroie qui devait normalement entourer sa cuisse, le fit tournoyer dans les airs à quelques reprises, avant de lâcher prise. Le projectile improvisé fila droit vers sa cible : l'arrière du crâne de Bandit Keith. Il poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de réelle douleur. Il jeta un regard haineux vers Joey, comme si le jeune homme était responsable : mais il était aussi surpris que lui.

Par-dessus l'épaule de l'Américain, il vit une silhouette féminine, indistincte car elle se trouvait à contre-jour, le soleil se couchant dans son dos.

- Mai ? dit-il d'une voix peu assurée.

La silhouette se mit à courir, disparaissant totalement derrière le mur du bâtiment.

- Mai !

Il attrapa l'étui tombé par terre et se mit à courir derrière elle, passant comme une flèche à côté d'un Keith ahuri.

- Mai, reviens !

Le temps qu'il sorte de la ruelle, elle avait disparu. Il eut beau chercher du regard, dans toutes les directions, la jeune femme n'était nulle part. Mais était-ce vraiment elle ? L'avait-elle vraiment sauvé de Keith, pour ensuite disparaître d'un coup, comme elle les avait sauvés d'une bande de motards… pour ensuite le défier en duel pour son âme ? Il baissa les yeux vers l'étui dans sa main. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de savoir s'il avait vraiment eu affaire à Mai.

Il ouvrit l'étui, et fit glisser son contenu dans la paume de sa main. Un deck. Sans même avoir eu à les regarder, un premier indice venait confirmer son hypothèse : les cartes diffusaient un parfum féminin. Ou plutôt, plusieurs parfums féminins. Joey fit glisser les cartes une à une dans son autre main. Rapidement, il reconnut les cartes utilisées par la jeune femme, mais il n'y eut plus aucun doute lorsqu'il tomba sur la carte maîtresse de Mai.

Harpie Lady.

Alors il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Mai qui était intervenue pour le sauver. Mais pourquoi partir sans même prendre la peine de réclamer son deck ? Ces cartes étaient importantes pour la jeune femme, pourquoi les avait-elle laissées derrière elle ?

- Je vais te retrouver, Mai…

Lorsque la jeune femme prit arriva à la table, Valon l'attendait, assis. Il se leva en la voyant.

- J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai juste… mis un peu plus de temps que je croyais à me rendre ici. Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser tomber sans t'appeler ?

Mai croyait préférable de ne pas lui raconter ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle ignorait quelle serait la réaction de Valon en l'apprenant, aussi préférait-elle garder le silence.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il soudain alors que le serveur déposait les desserts devant eux.

- Essaye toujours, répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, qu'il posa au milieu de la table. C'était la carte qu'il avait voulu lui rendre quelques semaines plus tôt, en la revoyant pour la première fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne la veux plus ?

- Je t'ai dit. Parce que je n'en ai plus besoin.

« Je n'ai même plus le reste de mon deck » songea-t-elle en repensant à la scène qui s'était produite durant son trajet vers le restaurant.

- Tu n'en veux même plus comme souvenir ?

- Elle me ramène surtout des souvenirs que je préfère enterrer.

- Tu m'as dit un jour que tu ne te séparerais d'elle pour rien au monde.

- Alors j'ai fait erreur.

Mai baissa les yeux. Ses harpies avaient été au cœur de chacune de ses victoires, de chacune de ses défaites… et des pires erreurs de sa vie. De plus, elle avait l'impression de les avoir perverties en les utilisant pour servir Dartz. C'était comme… avoir trahi une amie loyale. La main de Valon vint récupérer la carte.

- Alors, moi aussi. Je pensais pas que tu resterais effrayée par de simples souvenirs. Qui plus est, les souvenirs d'un jeu.

Vexée, Mai se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Mai, attends… Mai, reviens, excuse-moi !

La jeune femme l'ignora royalement et quitta l'endroit. Le soleil s'était couché, et il faisait maintenant complètement noir : Mai marchait avec assurance, d'un pas vif. Si Valon se mettait en tête de la suivre, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux pour l'en empêcher.

- Mai !

La voix qui l'interpellait était complètement différente de celle de Valon. Mais elle ne se retourna pas pour autant. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui aussi. _Surtout _de lui en fait. Elle ne supporterait pas de lui faire du mal encore.

- Mai, attends-moi !

Elle l'entendait courir derrière elle. Il finit par la rattraper, la prenant par la main pour l'obliger à se tourner.

- Joey…

Elle voulait lui dire de la lâcher, de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'elle, pour son propre bien, mais sa voix s'étrangla et elle fondit en larmes, se jetant à son cou. Immédiatement, elle sentit les bras du jeune homme se refermer autour de son corps.

- Joey, je suis désolée, tellement désolée…

- Mai, c'est bon…

Il la prit par les épaules. Sa main glissa lentement vers sa poche, d'où il sortit l'étui que Keith avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne.

- Merci pour le coup de main. Mais tu n'avais pas à t'enfuir.

La jeune femme reprit contenance et recula d'un pas.

- Tu devrais pas être avec moi. Je ne t'ai jamais apporté rien de bon.

- Ah ouais ? Ça, c'est à moi seul d'en décider.

Joey voulut rendre son deck à Mai, mais elle repoussa sa main.

- Non.

- Quoi, non ?

- Pas comme ça.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je ne mérite pas de les récupérer aussi facilement.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Elles sont à toi ! T'as pas à les « mériter » !

- Si, justement.

Mai prit une profonde inspiration. C'était la seule solution qu'elle voyait. Elle refusait de récupérer son deck aussi facilement, après l'avoir souillé en l'utilisant pour voler des âmes.

- Seulement si je gagne, finit-elle par dire. Si je gagne contre toi… je mérite de les ravoir.

- Dans un duel ? Mai, je vais pas jouer contre toi !

- Alors je ne les reprends pas.

Le jeune homme soupira.

- Mai, honnêtement…

- Au parc dans trente minutes, coupa-t-elle. Si tu n'y es pas, je te fais cadeau de mon deck.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle se dirigea vers son appartement. La jeune femme avait tout juste le temps d'y retourner pour récupérer son Duel Disk avant de se rendre au parc où devrait se dérouler le duel. Assise sur un banc, à la lumière d'un lampadaire, elle attendit que Joey la rejoigne.

- Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit simplement le duelliste en déposant l'étui à deck de Mai à côté d'elle.

- C'est le seul moyen de me prouver à moi-même que je mérite vraiment d'avoir ces cartes.

Elle marqua une pause après avoir attaché l'étui à sa cuisse, puis, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder fixement.

- Si tu veux me rendre service, ne fais pas exprès de perdre.

- Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai si tu fais pareil.

Après avoir glissé son deck dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet, Mai s'éloigna de quelques mètres.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai bien l'intention de te donner ce que je ne t'ai jamais donné.

Mai se retourna vers Joey.

- Un duel honorable. Pas de tactiques de parfums, pas de Sceau. Juste toi et moi.

- Je n'en doutais même pas.

Il regarda les cartes qu'il tenait dans sa main.

- J'invoque Marauding Captain en attaque ! Et grâce à son habileté spéciale, je peux aussi invoquer Alligator's Sword, ce qui termine mon tour.

- Je place une carte sur le terrain et j'invoque Amazoness Swords Woman pour éliminer ton Marauding Captain ! Mon tour est fini.

- Pas mal, dit-il en pigeant une nouvelle carte. Je place aussi une carte sur le terrain, et j'invoque Panther Warrior en attaque ! Je vais ensuite sacrifier Alligator's Sword pour lui permettre d'attaquer ton Amazoness Swords Woman !

Mai eut un sourire en coin.

- Par contre, c'est toi qui vas perdre 500 points, parce que cette carte transfert immédiatement les dommages qu'elle reçoit à mon adversaire !

- Mon tour est fini.

Le cœur de Mai manqua un battement lorsqu'elle vit la carte qu'elle venait de piger. Une Cyber Harpie… voyant son hésitation, Joey s'exclama :

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait hésiter ? Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu te donnerais à fond ?

- Et je vais le faire. J'invoque Cyber Harpie, en attaque, et j'active Rose Whip, une carte magique qui lui donne les 300 points d'attaque nécessaire pour être plus forte que ton Panther Warrior, car elle a maintenant 2100 points d'attaque. Cyber Harpie, attaque !

D'un magistral coup de son fouet, la créature fit disparaître le monstre de Joey.

- Là, c'est ce que je voulais ! dit-il en levant le pouce.

- Je termine mon tour en mettant une carte sur le terrain.

- J'active Monster Reborn, pour ramener Alligator's Sword sur le terrain !

- Merci, dit Mai avec un nouveau sourire en coin. Tu viens de me laisser activer mon piège, Nightmare Tri-Mirror ! Ce piège me permet de choisir un de mes monstres – en l'occurrence, ma Cyber Harpie – et d'en faire apparaître autant de copies que tu as de monstres sur le terrain. J'obtiens donc deux nouvelles Cyber Harpie !

- Il ne t'en restera que quatre à la fin de ce tour, parce que je sacrifie mes deux monstres pour invoquer mon Red-Eyes Black Dragon ! Vas-y, Red-Eyes, attaque sa plus puissante Cyber Harpie !

- Pas si vite ! J'active mon second piège, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation ! Puisque je contrôle au moins deux Harpies, ce piège annule ton attaque.

- Ça, c'est la Mai que je connais. Puisque mon dragon ne peut pas attaquer, mon tour est fini.

- Et moi, j'espère que je fais bien face au Joey que je connais. Parce que ça me semble plutôt facile, pour l'instant.

Mai regarda ses cartes.

- Je vais sacrifier les deux copies de ma Cyber Harpie pour invoquer ma plus puissante créature, l'humble serviteur de mes harpies… Harpie's Pet Dragon !

Les deux harpies en question disparurent, faisant place à leur immense dragon. Chacune la harpie demeurée sur le terrain tenait une chaîne dorée, attachée au collier d'or que portait la puissante créature.

- Puis, j'active la carte magique Elegant Egotist, pour multiplier mes harpies par trois ! Et tu n'as pas oublié son lien avec ses maîtres, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque j'ai trois Cyber Harpies, il gagne un bonus de 900 points d'attaque et de défense, ce qui lui donne 500 points d'attaque de plus que ton Red-Eyes ! Harpie's Pet Dragon, réduit ce Red-Eyes en cendres !

Un puissant jet de flammes fit disparaître la créature de Joey.

- Et maintenant, c'est au tour de mes harpies de t'attaquer directement !

Le fouet se dirigea droit vers Joey.

- Pas si j'active ça !

Au lieu d'atteindre Joey, l'attaque de Mai détruisit une petite créature rose.

- Scapegoat ! Mes points sont saufs pour un tour. Et maintenant, c'est à moi…

Joey pigea une carte.

- J'invoque Gearfried the Iron Knight ! Regarde-le bien, parce qu'il ne restera pas longtemps. En activant ma carte magique, Release Restrain, je peux le laisser libérer toute sa puissance… pour lui permettre de devenir Gearfried the Swordmaster !

- Bien essayé, Joey, mais avec seulement 2600 points d'attaque, il ne peut absolument rien contre mon dragon.

- Pas si je joue ça… Legendary Sword ! En plus de lui donner 300 points de plus en attaque, elle me permet d'activer l'habileté spéciale de ma créature : lorsqu'il est équipé avec une carte magique, je peux automatiquement détruire un monstre de mon adversaire, peu importe sa puissance. Alors dis au revoir à ton Harpie's Pet Dragon !

L'hologramme disparut d'un coup.

- Mon ménage n'est pas terminé… Gearfried, attaque sa plus puissante Cyber Harpie !

La harpie poussa un hurlement en disparaissant.

- Mon tour est terminé.

Mai pigea une nouvelle carte. Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. Joey n'avait plus que 2700 points de vie, et son monstre avait 2900 points d'attaque. Si elle activait cette carte… elle gagnerait. Mais cette carte… elle ne pouvait pas la jouer. Elle avait fait tant de mal avec…

- J'attends, Mai !

- Je mets mes harpies en défense. Mon tour est fini.

Il pigea une carte.

- Et le mien sera court. Gearfried, détruis une autre harpie ! À toi.

Mai baissa légèrement la tête après avoir pigé sa carte. Elle refusait tout simplement de jouer sa plus puissante carte magique… pourtant, c'était à peu près la seule solution que son deck pouvait lui offrir pour détruire la créature de Joey. Avec lenteur, Mai dirigea sa main à nouveau vers son deck.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu m'as promis un duel honorable, non ?

La main de Mai se figea. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle tremblait.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

- La Mai que je connais n'abandonne pas !

- La Mai que tu connais ne t'as jamais apporté que du mal ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu…

- C'est totalement faux.

Sa voix était calme, mais ferme.

- Si tu savais la moitié de tout ce que je te dois, Mai… tu ne dirais pas ça. Et tu ne penserais pas à déclarer forfait. Si tu peux gagner, alors gagne.

- Mais cette carte a causé tant de… c'est avec cette carte que j'ai pris l'âme de Pegasus… et la tienne.

- La seule carte responsable de ça, c'est le Seal or Orichalcos. Et la seule personne à blâmer pour ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est moi, parce que je n'ai pas été là pour toi à un moment où tu en avais vraiment besoin. Alors vas-y. Donne-moi tout ce que t'as.

Mai demeura silencieuse pendant de longues secondes, le regard fixé sur ses cartes. Lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers Joey, il y vit la détermination qui avait toujours – jusqu'à maintenant – animé la jeune femme.

- J'active mon autre Elegant Egotist pour invoquer deux autres harpies ! Puis, j'active une autre carte magique…

Elle glissa la carte dans la fente prévue à cet effet.

- Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation !

Les trois Cyber Harpies s'unirent pour former un immense oiseau de flammes bleutées.

- Puisque j'ai trois harpies, elles peuvent détruire jusqu'à trois de tes monstres, et une fois que ce sera fait, le total des points d'attaque de tes monstres sera soustrait de tes points de vie !

La formation de harpies frappa Gearfried the Swordmaster de plein fouet, faisant éclater l'hologramme en milliers de particules. Joey lui adressa un sourire complice.

- Alors ? Convaincue de mériter ces cartes, Mai ?

Quelques mètres plus loin, quelqu'un avait observé le duel. Caché derrière un arbre, l'inconnu esquissa un sourire en coin avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

- Excellent, Valentine… excellent…


End file.
